Internal Love
by anissawitch
Summary: This is an InuyashaKagome fanfic. Join them on the quest for the Shikon no Tama jewel shards. As Kagome and Inuyasha travel with their friends, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango, they notice something they’ve never felt before...


Internal Love

This is an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic. Join them on the quest for the _Shikon no Tama_ jewel shards. As Kagome and Inuyasha travel with their friends, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango, they notice something they've never felt before...

Hi! This is Anissa. After the bad reviews for my other stories, I've decided to turn to Inuyasha. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT! (please) Well, here it is!

¬¬ angry look

angry person

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. ¬¬ Kagome was at home again. He, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were resting in Kaede's village until Kagome would come back. **"HENTAI!!!" **came a voice from the cottage **(A/N- I have no idea what they called those things back then... houses? ().()) **that they were staying at. Miroku came flying out of it, a red mark on his face. () "Baka! You pervert!" Sango yelled. Then she stormed into the cottage. Miroku got up. "Again?" Inuyasha said, not bothering to open his eyes. "¬¬Yes. But why she refuses me I know not." Miroku, being the gentleman he is, cough cough went back in the cottage to say sorry. Inuyasha flinched as he heardanother SMACK. He sighed heavily. "Inuyasha? When's Kagome coming back?" Shippou said, tired of watching Miroku getting beat up by Sango. "Let's see... One, two... tomorrow." He said. **(A/N- If you are an Inuyasha freak like me, you'll notice that alot of their lines are from the Inuyasha series.) **"Really? Kagome's coming back tomorrow?" Shippo said blissfully. "That's what I said!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippou flinched. "Geez, Inuyasha, you don't have to be so rude!" Shippou said. Inuyasha growled. "I don't have time for this!" He picked Shippou up and flung him, somewhere in the village. _The damn full moon is tonight! _Inuyasha thought. _I have to become a worthless human! ¬¬ That's it- Kagome's coming back! _With his mind made up, Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in. "He's gone to get Kagome, hasn't he?" Sango asked. **Miroku: **"Yes, I suppose so." He now had two red marks on his face, and he wanted to be on Sango's good side. Shippou walked into the room. "Geez... Inuyasha sure is in a huff today!" He fumingly said.

* * *

**(A/N- This scene is so funny!)**

Kagome walked out of school with her friends. They were heading towards WacDonalds. When they got there, they sat down at a table and talked. "So, Kagome," Said Sara, **(A/N- I don't know the names so I'm making them up! Please don't sue me! ().())** "How are things with your man?" ¬¬ He's not my man!" Kagome flushed. "Oh, come on, you've got a look in your eye when you talk about him! Like you're in love with him!" Shika said dreamily. Kagome blushed. "Yes, Kagome! They're right! He's like, all you talk about!" Iyako said. _Me? With Inuyasha? _Kagome flushed.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's house. He entered her window. _She's not here._ Inuyasha rolled his eyes. **¬¬ **_I should have known..._ Just then, Sota, Kagome's kid brother, opened the door. "Inuyasha!" He said. Inuyasha shreiked. **(A/N- HAHAHAHA!!!)** "Sota! You scared me to death!" "Oh, Sorry, Inuyasha. So, you looking for Kagome?" "¬¬ Yes. Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, usually after school, she'd be with her friends. So... probably WacDonalds!" "Wac-Donalds...? Never heard of it..." "Oh.. Well..." Sota told him the directions.

* * *

Kagome's friends were trying to get information out of her. "So," Shika said, "What's his name?" Someone walked in the door. "INUYASHA?!?" Kagome said, stunned. "Wow, Kagome, you don't have to shout!" Sara exclaimed. "No! It's Inuyasha! He's here!" "WHAT!?" All of the girls looked towards the door. ().() "That's Inuyasha?" Iyako said. "He's georgous!" Sara said. **(A/N- If it were on tv, they would have hearts in their eyes.)** Shika, Sara, and Iyako ran up to him and barracaded him with questions like "Are you Inuyasha?" "Are you Kagome's girlfriend?" "Are you wearing a robe?" "Where are you from?" "How old are you?" "Can I have your number?" "Do you have a brother?". "Kagome, help!" Inuyasha whined. ¬¬ Kagome was glaring at her friends. She stomped towards them and pulled their ears. **(A/N- How she did all three, I no not.) **"Give him room to breathe." They backed off at her look. "Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled. "Now, for you!" Inuyasha shrunk under her look. BONK! "Why did you come here? You said I had three days!" Kagome's friends wathed, not knowing what they were talking about. "I know, but nonight is the full moon." Kagome's eyes widened. _How could I be so stupid? He's a human tonight! _Kagome's friends were more confused than ever. What was going on?Kagome knew she had to go back. Kagome walked up to her friends. "Um... You guys... something came up... and I have to go back." "Ok..." They muttered. They all shared a hug, and Kagome left with Inuyasha.

When they were out, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a smug look. "So, what do you say about me? "Are you Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha?" I'd like to know." Kagome flushed. "They- They just talk! Let's go!" Kagome ran forwards. Inuyasha shrugged it off.

* * *

When Kagome said good-bye to her family, she went into the well with Inuyasha.

* * *

I know it was short- sorry about that- but it was the first chapter, and I promise it will be longer next time! Please review.


End file.
